


The Crown Jewel Affair

by alexcat



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Henry Jones, Junior goes on adventure in London with a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crown Jewel Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This would have taken place when Indy was in England before their trip to Egypt and beyond, around 1909 or so.

THE CROWN JEWEL AFFAIR 

Young Henry Jones Junior was almost asleep when he remembered that he’d promised the young English boy he’d met that they could try sneaking into The Tower of London and try to see the Crown Jewels. He was still dressed so he threw back the covers and slipped out of the quiet hotel undetected. 

It took him a bit to get to the Tower but he managed to confiscate a bicycle that made the trip much faster. His new friend was waiting outside the gate in the shadows for him. 

“H-h- hello, Henry,” the boy said as Indy hid his bike in the bushes. The two of them set off, speaking only in whispers as they made their way through the tangle of buildings that made up the palace complex. 

Henry was terrified when a guard stopped them. “Sir, aren’t you out a bit late?” 

Henry’s companion spoke to the guard, more nervous than afraid. “D-don’t tell Mum. She’d k-kill me!”

The guard winked. “Your secret’s safe, Your Highness.”

They continued on their adventure and did indeed see the Crown Jewels. It was years later that he figured out that the boy he’d known became King George VI of England. 

~end~


End file.
